Sadeet Cradossk
"Sadeet is a valuable asset to the Confederacy. I foresee that he will become a valuable tool in the future... but keep an eye on him, my Friend. His vengeful nature could also become a threat to our plans." -Darth Sidious to Count Dooku on Sadeet Cradossk- Sadeet Cradossk was born in 39 BBY on Coruscant, a male Trandoshan and the descendant of a great hero of the Republic. For years, he lived in peace on Galactic City (Coruscant), but his world was ripped apart when his father and son were killed during protests for the Separatist movement. He would later join the Confederacy to avenge his father and brother, and soon rose up to become a valuable asset to the CIS, fighting under the command of Count Dooku as a battalion commander, special ops squad leader military strategist. He would also later eventually become one of the few who carried on the dreams and goals of the Separatist Alliance during the dark times of the Galactic Empire. Biography Ancestry The Cradossk family line began ages before the Clone Wars, milenia in fact with his ancestor, Grerruk, a Trandoshan hunter who lived on the Trandoshan homeworld of Trandosha. There, he and his family prospered for years, at least until the beginning of the New Sith Wars. In 7,000 BBY, Sith armies landed on Trandosha. Grerruk and other Trandoshan warriors fighting against the Sith and they killed many troopers. However, in retaliation, the Sith launched a larger campaign on their planet. By the end of the bloody campaign that followed, many homes were burned and the remainder of the Trandoshan population were forced to pledge their loyalty to the Brotherhood of Darkness. However, Grerruk had managed to escape Trandosha with his wife and son. They travelled far and wide in the Galaxy, working to get their pay, although they eventually settle on Nal Hutta at the end of Grerruk's life. Generations passed until Grerruk's great grandson, Kyrdel, came along. Kyrdel was a unique member of his species, for he believed in a different lifestyle and culture from the traditional Trandoshan one, a life of honor and kindness and so, he would become part of the Republic military later on, engaging in wars against pirates and scum. Slowly but surely, the Cradossk clan began to differentiate themselves from their culture in such ways that they left behind all of their old traditions, etc. The generations continued on and on until Sadeet's father, Guknar Cradossk, was born. By that time, the Galactic Republic was at its height of peace and security. Guknar helped in making that true by serving as a high-ranking officer in the CSF (Coruscant Security Force) on Galactic City (Coruscant). There, he woul dlater meet a poor Trandoshan girl named Dukrah, a journalist in the media network. They fell in love and had two sons and one daughter: Drakvrak, the eldest son, Sadeet, the younger son, and Rukmah, the youngest member of the family. They lived in the upper levels of Coruscant near the executive district with enough money to support their life. However, although the Cradossk family was widely praised by the government officials and also Guknar's colleagues, Sadeet and his parents were never impervious from stereo-typical discrmination, bigotry and other nasty comments from members of the Coruscant populace. Throughout most of Sadeet's young life, he was always aloof towards others and preffered to stay indoors with his mother and sister while his father and brother went out on errands, etc. He couldn't tolerate the name-calling and threats that passersby inflicted upon him and he would often go to his mother for help and demanded that she give him their ancestor, Kyrdel's scythe (a huge and powerful weapon) and use it to kill the bullies . However, her mother always forbade him from seeking revenge. Although Sadeet hated to follow her wishes, he accepted them and went on with his life. The Separatist Movement. However, in 24 BBY, everything changed with the beginning of the Confederacy of Independant Systems. Sadeet's older brother, Drakvrak, favored the Separatist movement and often attended rallies and protects. Although his father also agreed that the Separatists had a point to some extent, he didn't believe in active action against the state. He forbade Drakvrak from attending further rallies. However, one day, Drakvrak disobeyed his father's orders and attended a massively-organized protest in the streets of Coruscant. Things grew violent when a group of CSF guards panicked and opened fire on the mob which dispersed shortly afterward. However, in the process, the officers had gunned down Drakvrak and seven other Coruscant civilians. On the day that news came that his son had been killed, outraged, Guknar went out to bring the police officers to justice. He was gone from the house for seven hours. When he returned, carrying the lifeless body of his son, he didn't look nor feel the same. Tears of rage and sadness were in his eyes, and to the entire family's surprise, he was covered in blood. According to Guknar, the cops had tried to kill him too, but he had stunned them. However, although the law should have been on their side, the CSF captain in charge on Coruscant had commanded all of his units to apprehend and arrest him immediately. Guknar would not let up, however, and if the CSF decided to arrest the wrong man, then he would fight. However, he would not let his own family become prisoners too because of it. Guknar told Rukmah to take the children and flee from their home immediately. After the next hour had passed, Dukrah, Rukmah and Sadeet had taken a speeder and descended deeper and deeper into Coruscant to evade the police. However, word later came that Guknar had fought to the last breath, stunning eleven CSF guards from a distance before he had to engage them in hand to hand. Even them, Guknar was good: he bashed three guards on their heads with his baton and then incapacitated four others with his shield. However, in the end, a jedi-led task force moved in to settle the matter and Guknar died, beaten and exhausted. Shortly after the disaster, the Cradossk family left Coruscant and headed to Nar Shadaa where they believed they could find sanctuary. Sadeet, overcome with grie and suppressed rage, stayed with his family for several months, helping them to recover from their horrible tragedy. However, after that though, he decided that he must get his vengeance on the Republic and Jedi for the deaths of his father and brother. Sadeet now saw the Republic as evil, corrupt and in need of destruction. Joining the Separatists Beginning of the Storm After leaving his family, Sadeet began his path of vengeance and joined the Confederacy of Independant Systems led by Count Dooku who he met on Geonosis, which would soon become his first base of operations and training center. Although the Separatist forces would mostly comprise of droids, Dooku made it a point that it was important for them to also have organic troops on the field of battle. Sadeet would be part of this plan. Cradossk along with a few other CIS militia volunteers of varying species, including seven Trandoshans: Morguss, Mrash, Kaurek, Yarroq, Isskoh, Busskish and Surussk who would later become his comrades in arms trained for months as meer privates in the CIS army. They fought training droids and did their best to get ready for the storm to come. However, out of all of the cadets, Sadeet was the one who rose to prominence at the most speed, probably due to his warrior blood. Dooku was quick to complement young Sadeet on this and imparted to the Trandoshan that he would be his new father if he should wish it. Sadeet thanked Dooku for his kindness and told him that all that he wanted was to get his revenge, which was accepted. Geonosis Several months later, Geonosis was chosen as a key position for a conference of the Separatist Council under Dooku's command. Sadeet and other military officers including Admiral Trench, Whorm Loathsom and others were stationed there too. Later, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was apprehended and Sadeet was put in charge of guarding the jedi. However, at the execution of the jedi and two other prisoners who had come to rescue Kenobi, a surprise attack by Republic troops deployed and took the CIS troops by surprise. Combat ensued soon after all over the planet; Cradossk and his Trandoshans were deployed to lead a detatchment of droids on the main front. Things didn't go well, especially since the new clones were better equipped and had more numbers. A retreat was ordered and though Sadeet followed that order, he showed his usefullness at a long last by ordering his droids to form up into a defensive perimeter while the rest of the units fell back. Most of Sadeet's forces had been eliminated, but that was a small price to pay, since most of the CIS trade confederation ships had escaped from Republic tank fire and Dooku escaped as well. Sadeet and his men cleared out shortly afterward ready to rendezvous with Count Dooku for the Separatists' next move. Regroup For the next few months, the CIS began to regroup after the Republic's surprise attack on Geonosis. Sadeet was one of the reasons for that, since he proved his metal time again as he led key Separatist attacks on key Republic space stations, medical transports and trade convoys, as well as confronting the Republic's clones led by the jedi in Outer rim worlds. Sadeet would soon gain the rank of battalion commander. Sadeet was neither kind nor compassionate on the front, since he made it his business to rip apart any jedi or clone that crossed his path, however, he was kind to the innocents and made it his best effort to prevent his droids from doing physical damages to civvies and/or their villages. To Cradossk, the innocent people of the Galaxy came into the war were possible assets whom could join their side, but if they were to achieve the goal of strengthening the Confederacy, it would not do to alienate everyone. Ryloth Takeover Recruiting by order of the Count Mission to Mustafar Duro The Rest of the War Aargonar Return Rogue officer Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Trandoshans Category:Male Category:Separatist Category:Battalion Commander